Portable communication devices, particularly those used in public safety environments, such as law enforcement and fire rescue, need to be protected from unauthorized use. In some portable communication devices, a keypad may be used to enter a user's identification thereby ensuring proper authentication. However, efforts are being made to maintain or increase the functionality of non-keypad portable communication devices, such as non-keypad portable two-way radios used in public safety environments. Hence, there is a need to protect these non-keypad devices from unauthorized use.
Accordingly, there is a need to for an improved approach to authentication of a portable communication device, particularly a non-keypad portable communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.